Kindlers
__TOC__ The Kindlers are a reclusive group of Astorians who share the rare ability to transform into humanoid animals. While the term Kindler is often synonymous with individuals who have with the ability to transform, its official meaning is to describe a tribe of said individuals. 'History' Little information had been known about Kindlers for a large portion of Astorian history, their actions only known on an individual basis through rumours and hearsay. Their discovery was attributed to a group of Seekers tracking a Devoid possessed Kindler who lead them to the tribe. The Kindler tribe aided the Seekers in subduing the possessed one of their number and communication between the two groups began around 47AT. In exchange for keeping their whereabouts and existence a secret the Kindler tribe allowed the Spires to send a small group to observe the tribe once a year. This arrangement is referred to the two tale act, and is only referenced in Spire doctrine accessible by Seekers, and the upper paths. After the act was made official, Seekers who happen to find lone Kindlers actively pointed said Kindlers towards the direction of the tribe to avoid any confrontation by the local populous. In some cases if a found Kindler were particularly young the Seekers could legally take the child under the guise of being casting attune but actually transport them to the tribe directly. What had been learnt about the tribe’s history through the two tale act was that originally the tribe was made up of four members, also known as the founders, who originally were normal adults living in a small tribe of about ten people in what is now considered the Earth Kingdom. During the Blood Moon Festival a sudden thunderstorm rained on the tribe causing a flash flood that wiped out all its inhabitants. After being dead long enough for the blood moon to be over the four members awoke, each of them seeming having changed into a new animalistic form. A hawk, wolf, snake and a dragon. While further history of the tribe had been kept secret there currently is only one founding member remaining, the dragon. 'Faction Dynamics' Within the Kindler tribe there is a loose power structure, which is reminiscent to early Astorian culture. Members of the tribe may pose issues or ideas to the eldest members who have the final say on any major decisions. On average there are around four elders who hold the highest authority, this is to mirror the original number of founders. An elder can abdicate authority at any time, with abdication a member of the tribe may ascend to the elder title after they prove themselves in ritualistic combat. Regarding the general attitudes the tribe actively tries to remain peaceful in both internally and externally. They actively try to keep away from normal Astorians, opting to keep up the impression that the area they inhabit is haunted to ward others away, but not too much as to draw Spire attention. The only way the tribe had been updated on other Astorian culture is the new members who find them, as all Kindlers hold a latent attraction to band together. New Kindlers who find the tribe are subjected to various trials to gauge their worthiness, these trials are often fatal but if they are completed the new tribe member is given the title of Reborn. These members will keep their title until they can control their ability to transform to and from their animal form. The tribe has its own set of basic rules, such as no stealing, no killing, etc. each rule broken requires the accused to explain themselves and then receive appropriate punishment issued by the elders. 'Superstitions' As is common with subjects where there is little to no information surrounding them many Astorians have attempted to explain the Kindler phenomena. Generally there is the belief that being a Kindler is a curse which is passed on through being bitten by someone already afflicted. Those cursed will transform when exposed to moonlight and seek to kill those closest to them and anyone who gets in their way. Bricca believe that becoming a Kindler is a form of punishment inflicted on those who are extremely unfaithful to the Earth Mother, the acumination of sin manifests in the person losing their mind and striking out at their fellow Astorians. The only way to deal with Kindlers is capturing and killing them as at that point they are seen as irredeemable, even by the Earth Mother. Blazinites believe that being a Kindler is simply a curse inflicted on specifically chosen individuals to act as a vessel of punishment, they act on behalf of the Blaze to find and punish those who have wasted their lives. 'Physiology' It is estimated that 1 in 10 generations are born with the ability to transform. Each Kindler has a relatively unique physiology which is always a combination of Astorian and an animal, this combination is fixed from their initial transformation. Transformations can begin as early as 2 years old, the events which cause an individual to transform are called triggers. A small amount of Kindlers are trained to trigger their own transformation at will, but for a majority they are involuntary. The triggers themselves can vary and are equally unique to each Kindler, examples being stress, certain smells, or lunar phases. Once in their animalistic form they will revert to the instinctual state of the animal they embody, coupled with the stress of transforming. Usually panicked, it is common that they will lash out in an attempt to run away to where ever their Astorian selves would consider safe. Predator based forms may also begin hunting behaviours after the initial shock of the transformation had subsided. Kindlers cannot recall what happens after the act of transforming, nor can think clearly while in their animal form. Trained Kindlers can think for themselves during their time in their animal form but even they cannot recall what happened completely when they transform back. Stretch marks on Kindlers are common, especially if they transform often. Areas that are the most notable for stretch marks are the neck, back, legs or arms. If a Kindler is wounded when they transform the wound will mend themselves but will often leave a scar. This excludes extreme wounds such as missing limbs or organs. While transformed most senses and abilities are enhanced to various degrees depending on the animal they transform into. Highly trained Kindlers may be able to use some of their animal form abilities in their Astorian form, such as heightened sense of smell as a common example. The length of keeping in an animal form often varies but it does take a substantial amount of energy to maintain it, especially for those who cannot control themselves. High amounts of trauma can trigger a transformed Kindler to revert back as it acts as a way to temporally save themselves from death, although this reversion is not immediate and requires a small amount of rest. Between each transformation there is a period where Kindlers are unable to transform, trigger or not. If it is attempted the individual will feel a large amount of pain which will linger for a number of days. The shortest waiting time between being able to transform was 18 hours, the longest was a month. An interesting characteristic that Kindlers share is their unnaturally low soul capacity making it difficult for most Seekers see them with soul sight, and likely makes them an unlikely target for Devoid possession. ' ' 'Trivia' *Kindlers will always be larger in their animal forms than their Astorian forms. *If the stomach of a Kindler is full as they transform back into their Astorian form they will often throw up its contents as their stomach shrinks. *Spire scholars noted that Kindlers age noticeably slower than the average Astorian, which they presume to be the result of low soul capacity. *Aquatic Kindlers are the rarest variety. Category:Faction